


Telling Truth From Fiction

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hallucinations, Manipulation, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 4: ImpalingTommy ‘Danger’ Innit knows three things for sure:- Dream is his friend- He keeps waking up in the water- Tubbo doesn’t want to visit himSo why is his best friend standing in front of him?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy opened his eyes to the sight of sand, the smell of saltwater, and waves splashing against his back. He groaned as he picked himself off the beach, wet sand clumping on his tattered clothing. 

Yesterday… yesterday hadn’t been that bad. Sure, no one had come to his beach party, and Tubbo had burnt his compass but… at least Dream had been there for him. As he stepped into his tent, trying to dry off his wet clothes, he spotted the trident Dream had gifted him, leaning against the tent wall. 

He went to pick it up, giving it a careful spin, trying not to tear the tent wall. He stepped outside again to get more space. It might have not been raining anymore, but he still wanted to try and get a handle on the weapon. 

As he made his way over to Ghostbur’s camp, he passed by the Nether portal only to hear someone step out of it. He turned around to see who it was, Dream couldn’t be back so soon—

Tubbo stood in front of him, hand clenched around a compass, looking in shock at the state he was in. 

No, it couldn’t be Tubbo. Why would he visit now, after not coming to his party, after throwing away his compass— that was it! The Tubbo in front of him was just a hallucination. He had his compass after all, and the real Tubbo had thrown that away. Dream was his friend, he wouldn’t lie to him about something like that. So, the Tubbo standing by him must be a hallucination.

Tommy walked away, ignoring the hallucination. Even as he stepped into Ghostbur’s little house to scrounge up some food, he ignored the hallucination as it followed him, trying to talk to him. He already had enough problems, he didn’t want to start talking to voices inside his head as well.

He managed to ignore it long enough to get something to eat, and head out to practice with the trident, but it was getting annoying blocking out the words, as he looked around for a good tree to use as a target. 

As his eyes darted over the clearing, they fell on the hallucination, and he felt a sudden surge of anger. It was Tubbo’s fault he was exiled, Tubbo’s fault no one visited him, and now this hallucination was harassing him. 

In one smooth movement, he threw the trident towards the spot where it stood, expecting it to just step out of the way or let the weapon phase through it. 

Instead, the hallucination bled, no, not a hallucination but the real Tubbo, he realised, tears unconsciously starting to creep from his eyes as he realised what he’d just done, as Tubbo bled out before him.


	2. An Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream arrives in Logstedshire.

Dream arrived at Logstedshire as he usually did, using his trident to fly through the water. As he walked around the small campsite he saw no sign of Tommy- maybe the boy was still mining? He seemed so determined to keep making armour and tools, even with them being destroyed every day, but it worked in Dream’s favour, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Eventually, he came across a clearing, where he found the boy sobbing as he held tightly to the corpse of his best friend, a bloody trident lying beside him. 

Dream could piece together what had happened, a basic level at least: he wasn’t quite sure why Tommy had lashed out, an argument perhaps? However, he wasn’t one to let an opportunity slip by. 

He could comfort Tommy, he was the boys only friend after all. Remind him that L’Manberg would come looking for its President. Maybe tell him about their plans to go after the last man to take their President’s life. Yes, this could work out very well for him indeed. If he played his cards right…

He could see L’Manberg fall and have Tommy by his side as it did. 

**Author's Note:**

> there’s an epilogue for this one :)


End file.
